tiffanyalvordfandomcom-20200214-history
Blurred Lines (cover)
Blurred Lines, is originally performed by '' Robin Thicke'', Pharrel, and T.I. Tiffany Alvord did a cover version of this song with fellow musicians Megan Nicole and Eppic. The song is released as a single. Trivia *This is a cover song. *When Megan asked Tiffany to do the song with her she was a little unsure about the message in the song, but ended up doing a cover with cleaner lyrics. **Tiffany said that Megan told her they could do a sort of "parody" on the song, with the goat and everything. **Megan stated that this was "made for fun, not to be taken seriously". *The song was uploaded to YouTube on July 8, 2013. *Brandon Win & Daniel Stewart were extras in the music video. *This music video features a goat and hashtags of the musicians names in each video. Lyrics Everybody get up. Everybody get up (Hey, hey, hey). Hey, hey, hey. Hey, hey, hey. Eppic Turn it up. Tiffany If you can’t hear, what I’m trying to say. If you can’t read, from the same page. Megan Maybe I’m going deaf (Hey, hey, hey), maybe I’m going blind (Hey, hey, hey), maybe I’m out of my mind (Hey, hey, hey). Tiffany Ok, now she was close, tried to domesticate ya, but you’re an animal, baby it’s in your nature. Just let me liberate you (Hey, hey, hey), you don’t need no papers (Hey, hey, hey), that man is not your maker (Hey, hey, hey). Megan And that’s why I’mma take a good boy (oh yeah). I know you want it (yep), I know you want it (hey), I know you want it. You’re a good boy. Can’t let it get past me (alright), you’re far from plastic (oh yeah), hey baby you’re classic. I hate these blurred lines. Megan I know you want it (yep), I know you want it (aha), I know you want it, but you’re a good boy. You’re looking at me. Must wanna dance with me. Must wanna dance with me. Go ahead come ask me. What do they make dreams for? When you got them jeans on. What do we need steam for, you’re the hottest thing in this place. I feel so lucky. Hey, hey, hey. You wanna hug me? Hey, hey, hey. Might let you hug me. Hey, hey, hey. Eppic Okay. Megan Ok, now she was close, tried to domesticate ya, but you’re an animal, baby it’s in your nature. Just let me liberate you (Hey, hey, hey), you don’t need no papers (Hey, hey, hey), that girl is not your maker (Hey, hey, hey). And that’s why I’mma take a good boy. I know you want it (aha), I know you want it, I know you want it. You’re a good boy. Tiffany Can’t let it get past me, you’re far from plastic (oh yeah), hey baby you’re classic I hate these blurred lines (I hate them lines). I know you want it (I hate them lines), I know you want it (I hate them lines), I know you want it, but you’re a good boy. You’re looking at me. Must wanna dance with me. Must wanna dance with me. Go ahead come ask me. Eppic Yes, yes, with the way she has me, I didn’t expect for her to have any effect on me quite yet. I guess I’m a sucker for sunset boom hits, last night was a blur, but you were my C-L-A-R-I-T-Y. Why? Well, when I’m trying to imply you like this girl from beneath these blurred lines. Ok, you were nerdy I like that, Had it gotta going on in that white dress. So Miss Spontaneous, woah, you’re looking next to radiant, yeah I mean we can stay home, just say so, Have a busy day sun in Barbados, ‘cause baby, as you meant, sound the trumpet, you deserve an answer. Megan Shake the vibe (sounds good to me), get down, get up (yes, yes). Do it like this work, like this work. What you don’t like work? (Tiffany) Hey. References Videos Category:Cover songs Category:Collaborations